Batman
. (1939) Since then Batman has been one of the most well-known DC Comics characters rivaling Superman and Wonder Woman, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. This also extends to his supporting cast and his rogues gallery. | Gallery = File:Batman Golden Age 001.jpg| File:Batman Silver Age 001.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson 0002.jpg| Successors File:Batman Dick Grayson Earth-Two 003.jpg| File:Azrael Batman 01.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson 0004.jpg| File:Batman Jason Todd 001.jpg| File:Batman Tim Drake 0001.jpg| File:Batman Damian Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Terry McGinnis 001.jpg| File:Batman Terry McGinnis 007.jpg| File:Batman_Legends_of_the_Dark_Knight_Vol_1_101.jpg| International File:Batman of Moscow 001.jpg| File:Batwing 007.jpg| File:Batwoman Vol 1 0 Virgin.jpg| File:Red Robin Vol 1 25 Textless.jpg| File:Gaucho 002.jpg| File:Hood 012.jpg| File:Knight and Squire 001.jpg| File:Legionary 003.jpg| File:Man-of-Bats 001.jpg| File:Mister Unknown 004.jpg| File:Musketeer 003.jpg| File:Bilal Asselah 001.png| File:Dark Ranger 003.jpg| File:Scout 01.jpg| File:Wingman 001.jpg| File:Batman Incorporated Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Alternate Versions File:Flashpoint Batman - Knight of Vengeance Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Bat-Cop 001.jpg| File:Bat-Bane 002.jpg| File:Bat-Devil 007.jpg| File:Hugo Strange 022.jpg| File:Slade Wilson Batman 01.jpg| File:Flying Fox.jpg| File:Blackwing 001.png| File:Detective_Comics_622.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman Earth-One 01.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman 002.jpg| File:Batzarro 001.jpg| File:Batman All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Batman Pulpverse 003.jpg| File:Justice League Pocket Universe 01.jpg| File:Tlano 01.jpg| File:Owlman Earth-Three 003.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-Five 01.jpg| File:Batman Super-Sons 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Junior Super-Sons 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Batman SBG.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Batman SBG.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Jr SBG.jpg| File:Batman Earth-A 01.jpg| File:Batmouse 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Owlman Thomas Wayne 007.jpg| File:Batman Earth-1 001.jpg| File:Superman Batman Wonder Woman Earth-2.jpg| File:Owlman Earth-3 003.jpg| File:Bat-Soldier 01.jpg| File:Batman Tangent 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Batwoman Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Terry McGinnis Earth-12 001.jpg| File:Justice League Earth-15 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth16.jpg| File:Batman Gotham by Gaslight 003.jpg| File:Earth-20 002.png| File:Batman (New Frontier).png| File:Batman KC 01.jpg| File:Steel Earth-22 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth 23 001.png| File:Batman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Batman Earth-31 028.jpg| File:Green Lantern Darkest Knight 009.jpg| File:Bat-Mage 002.jpg| File:Batman - Thrillkiller4.jpg| File:Batman JSALF 01.jpg| File:Vampire Batman 1.jpg| File:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| File:Batman Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Midnighter.jpg| File:Batman Earth-51 001.jpg| File:Batman Demon Tragedy 01.jpg| File:Etrigan Tragedy 002.jpg| File:Batman Barry Allen Story 001.jpg| File:Batman Devil's Workshop 01.jpg| File:Batman Lobo 001.jpg| File:Martha Wayne Destiny 001.png| File:Batman Blue Grey Bat 008.jpg| File:Batman Book of the Dead 01.jpg| File:Tallant Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Castle of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Berlin Batman 002.jpg| File:Batman Curse of the Cat-Woman 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Allegiances 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Joker 012.jpg| File:Sir Joshua Dark Knight Dynasty 02.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| File:Batwoman Dark Knight Dynasty 003.jpg| File:Batman Round Table 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Detective 27 002.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:James Gordon Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:Batman Doom That Came to Gotham 003.jpg| File:Batman Flashpoint 01.jpg| File:Batman GSG 01.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Noir 01.jpg| File:Batman Haunted Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Hollywood Knight 008.jpg| File:Batman-holyterror.JPG| File:Bruce Wayne I Joker 001.jpg| File:Bruce I Joker 001.jpg| File:Batman Joker I Joker 004.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Last Family of Krypton 001.jpg| File:Batman Masque 001.jpg| File:Batman Nevermore 001.jpg| File:Batman Nine Lives 001.jpg| File:Batman Nosferatu 001.jpg| File:Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| File:Batman Distant Fires 001.jpg| File:Batman Order of Beasts 001.jpg| File:Batman Reign of Terror 01.jpg| File:Batman Scar of the Bat 004.jpg| File:Batman Two Faces 001.jpg| File:Batman Harvey Dent Two Faces 01.jpg| File:Batman Year 100 002.jpg| File:Batman Guardian of Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Robin 3000 001.jpg| File:Batman Son of Superman 01.jpg| File:Batman At Earth's End 02.jpg| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:Batman Elseworld's Finest 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne EFSB 001.png| File:Batman Doom Link 001.jpg| File:Komori Shogun of Steel 001.jpg| File:President Wayne Whom Gods Destroy 001.jpg| File:Bat-Man True Brit 001.jpg| File:Batman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Batman Age of Wonder 01.jpg| File:Batman Subterraneans 001.jpg| File:Batman The Nail 001.jpg| File:Batman Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| File:Thomas Wayne Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batman Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batmancer 01.jpg| File:Batman Super Seven 007.jpg| File:Batman Black Masterpiece 02.jpg| File:Batman Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne Chronicles 001.jpg| File:Batman Silent Tale of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Batman Superboy's Legion 001.jpg| File:Batman Tyrant 001.jpg| File:Timon Vicar Last Man 001.jpg| File:Leatherwing 012.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Batman Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne No Rules to Follow 01.jpg| File:Bat-Ninja 01.jpg| File:Batman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Batman Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Reaching Hand 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Rockumentary 01.jpg| File:Batman Worlds Apart 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne (Justice) 001.jpg| File:Batman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Shadow of Sin Tzu 001.png| File:Batman Hex 001.jpg| File:Batman One Million 01.jpg| File:Tim Drake The Batt 001.png| File:Batman Titans Tomorrow 004.jpg| File:Batman (Generation Lost).jpg| File:Batman Sorcerer Kings 001.jpg| File:Brane_and_Son_Batman_700.jpg| File:Brane_Taylor_(New Earth).jpg| File:Teen Titans v.3 18.jpg| File:Azrael Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Batking Legends of the Dead Earth 002.jpg| File:Bryce Gawain 001.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:King Batman Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Legends of the Dead Earth 003.jpg| File:War-Bat Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Batman Robert Kane 002.jpg| File:Batwoman Legends of the Dead Earth 009.jpg| File:Batman Iron Sky 005.jpg| File:Charlie Duffy Realworlds 002.jpg| File:Richard Barrison Realworlds 002.jpg| File:Batman Tiny Titans.jpg| File:Batman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Batman Just Imagine 012.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Amalgam Universe 001.jpg| File:Logan Wayne Amalgam 001.jpg| File:Batman (Li'l Leaguers) 001.jpg| Other Media File:Batman 1943 Serial 001.jpg| File:Adam_west_batman.jpg| File:Batman AoB 001.jpg| File:Batman Scooby-Doo 001.jpg| File:Batman - Super Friends 01.jpg| Batman - NAB 01.jpg| File:Michael_Keaton_Batman.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne DCAU 013.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman DCAU 001.jpg| File:Terry McGinnis DCAU 006.jpg| File:Thomas Dalton DCAU 001.png| File:Max Battarski DCAU.png| File:Batman - Birds of Prey.jpg| File:Batman animated 1.JPG| File:Batman_bale_small.jpg| File:BatmanNewTimes.jpeg| File:Batman Teen Titans Go.jpg| File:Justice League LSHAU.png| File:Bruce Wayne BTBATB 001.png| File:Richard Grayson BTBATB 003.jpg| File:Damian Wayne BTBATB 002.png| File:Tlano BTBATB 01.png| File:Batman SBA.png| File:Batman Co2E.png| File:Batman BUtRH.png| File:Batman Year One 001.jpg| File:Batman TC JU.jpg| File:LEGO Batman.jpg| File:Batman JLH 001.jpg| File:Batman (MK vs DC Universe).jpg| File:BatmanBAA.jpg| File:Batman DCUO 001.jpg| File:Batman Doom 001.png| File:Smallville Season 11 Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg| File:Batman Dark Tomorrow 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Batman of Shanghai 001.png| Comics File:Batman 1.jpg| File:Batman Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman-Outsiders-1.png| File:Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman and Robin Vol 1 1A.jpg| File:Batman and Robin Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman Chronicles 1.jpg| File:Batman Confidential 1.jpg| File:Batman Dark Knight 1A.jpg| File:Batman The Dark Knight Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman Family Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Knights 1.jpg| File:Batman Incorporated Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman Legends of the Dark Knight 1.jpg| File:Batman Shadow of the Bat Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman Streets of Gotham Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Detective Comics 27.jpg| File:Detective Comics Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Superman-Batman 01.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} Category:Batman